Lighting units with light conversion layers remote from the light source are known in the art. WO2010/106504, for instance, describes an illumination device comprising a light source and a transmissive arrangement. The light source is arranged to generate light source light and comprises a light emitting device (LED), arranged to generate LED light and a carrier comprising a first luminescent material. The carrier is in contact with the LED and the first luminescent material is arranged to convert at least part of the LED light into first luminescent material light. The transmissive arrangement of a second luminescent material is arranged remote from the light source and is arranged to convert at least part of the LED light or at least part of the first luminescent material light and/or at least part of the LED light. WO2010/106504 indicates to overcome limitations of remote luminescent material systems in spot lighting. In addition, it describes an way of realizing light sources with various correlated color temperatures being allowed, based on just a single type of white (or whitish) light source in combination with various (red-orange) remote luminescent materials.